


i like the way

by highqualitynot



Series: highqualitynot's Parkner Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualitynot/pseuds/highqualitynot
Summary: “I can’t do this. I can't handle it,” Peter said. “They won't stop asking him out!”“There's an easy solution to this problem, Peter,” Ned said. “You could go ask Harley out, then he’ll accept and other people will stop trying to flirt with him.”Peter’s ears burned. “How do you know he’ll accept?”“How do you know he won’t?”---parkner week 2019 day 2 -prom, jealousy, and they were roommates





	i like the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts).

> day 2!! this is probably my favourite out of the fics i've written so far. its just a lot of fun! uses my fav tropes, has a fun song, inspired by bb [@peachy-keener](https://peachy-keener.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> also betaed by [harp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace) aka the love of my life!
> 
> my parkner week fics spotify playlist is right [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/3cinnamoncat3/playlist/1Ftf5aR07Ha3KcCtfjUe14?si=Z2KWN7bsSsK4EnuJrgkwAw) if u wanna take a peek at that! each song corresponds to a fic. 
> 
> i love love love the new surge of parkner content for parkner week. the tag has over 500 fics now! i cant believe it!! when i got into this ship a few months ago, there were only like... 150? this is CRAZY AWESOME.

“I can’t do this. I can't handle it,” Peter said. “They won't stop asking him out!”

“There's an easy solution to this problem, Peter,” Ned said. “You could go ask Harley out, then he’ll accept and other people will stop trying to flirt with him.”

Peter’s ears burned. “How do you know he’ll accept?”

“How do you know he won’t?”

And with that, Ned walked away, leaving Peter to take a few steps towards Harley and listen in to his conversation.

“Eugene,” Harley used Flash’s first name, likely frustrating the bully.

“Hi, Harley!” Flash was trying to make himself look good, fluttering his lashes, one hand on his hip, the other on Harley’s arm. Not so frustrated after all. “I was wondering if you had any plans for prom night?”

“Well…” Harley started. He looked up and down the hallway. What for, Peter didn't know. His eyes locked on Peter’s face, which must have been twisted into some angry configuration. Peter looked away first, unable to watch any more. His heart twisted with every word.

“I don't believe I do.”

Peter’s mouth fell open in a gasp. He clenched his fists. The thing about being Spider-Man was that he had the physical strength to throw Flash Thompson down the hallway and break all his bones. The other thing was that his identity was a secret and Spider-Man was supposed to be a morally good superhero.

Peter swallowed his anger but didn't turn away just yet, desperate to find out if Harley was really going to go to prom with Flash, of all people. 

“You don’t?” Flash said. “Sorry. I’m a little surprised. It seems like everyone at this school has already asked you and been rejected.”

He winced when he realized what he had said, placing one hand awkwardly on the back of his neck. Harley smiled a placid smile.

“That's because the person I want to ask me to prom hasn't asked yet.”

Peter growled. No, there was no way Harley wanted to go to prom with Flash. He definitely wouldn't want to go to prom with Flash if Flash’s face was bruised beyond belief… okay, no, hold on. That was taking it too far.

He looked away miserably, unsure how he would react if Flash succeeded in dating Harley. How was he supposed to live like that? If Flash took Harley to the prom and they started dating, everything would be over for him.

They would be incessantly cute together, after all. Harley was touchy enough with _him_, and they were perfectly platonic friends. Well, not so platonic on Peter’s end of their relationship. 

Flash would start sitting at their table, Flash would come to their movie marathons and late-night diner visits. Flash would ruin everything Peter loved about his civilian life. 

Before he even knew what was happening, he was standing between Flash and Harley with a murderous glare on his face. It must have been pretty intimidating because Flash flinched and gaped at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Asking Harley to prom!”

“Asking me to prom…”

“Well, stop,” Peter said. 

Flash blinked in horrified confusion. He opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but Peter stopped him by turning to Harley. 

“Was he bothering you?” Peter said, voice an octave lower than usual in anger. 

Harley’s cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were dark. He looked stunning, all messy blond ponytail and parted lips. Harley swallowed. Peter tracked the movement with his eyes, raising a hand to rest on his shoulder. Harley shuddered at the touch, just barely, but Peter was so attuned to all things Harley Keener that he easily picked up on it.

“Uh… he was, was uh…” Harley continued stammering. “Yes?”

Peter rounded on Flash. “Get out of my sight. Don't talk to him again.”

“Listen, Penis Parker, I don’t really think you can-” 

Before Flash finished his sentence, Peter grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to face him. “I said get out of my sight. Harley just told you that you’re bothering him, so leave him _alone_. Go!”

Flash staggered back, stumbling away from them. Students with their phones out snapped inevitable photos as he whirled around the corner, practically yelping as he searched for cronies to complain to. 

All of the anger melted out of Peter’s body and he gave Harley a concerned look. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m doing great now,” Harley replied, a beaming smile on his face. His ears were still a little red and it was incredibly distracting. “Thanks, Peter.”

Peter shot him a sweet smile, heart fluttering in his chest. “Just protecting you.”

Realizing how intimate and sappy that sounded, Peter rapidly tried to cover up his feelings. “You know, ha, like any friend would! You looked, uh, uncomfortable and I wanted to… help.”

“Right,” Harley muttered, no longer making eye contact.

“You’re uncomfortable again,” Peter said. Though Peter hated the thought, maybe he’d done the wrong thing. He would rather Harley be happy in a relationship with Flash than miserable any other way. Everything about the idea twisted his heart painfully, but if it would make Harley happy, he deserved it. “I shouldn't have done that, huh? I’m sorry. I’ll tell him to come back and ask again.”

Peter turned on his heel, but was stopped by a hand grabbing the sleeve of his Stark Industries hoodie. 

“No, that’s not…” Harley trailed off, biting his lip. He pulled Peter by the sleeve into a janitor’s closet and took a deep breath.

“I did it on purpose.”

“What?” Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. On purpose? What the hell was he talking about?

“I flirt with other people, especially Flash, because I know it riles you up,” Harley admitted, blushing brightly. “You get all red and jealous, and uh… well. You look… you look really good like that.”

Peter took a moment, focusing on breathing in and out and trying to regain feeling in the arm Harley still held onto. 

“You flirted with Flash just to make me jealous?”

“Yeah, that’s… that’s what I’m saying.”

Peter leaned in close to Harley, pressing him up against the wall of the closet. He almost let an overjoyed smile drift onto his face, but schooled his features into an irritated glare. 

“You’re so frustrating, Keener.”

Harley visibly shuddered, freckles glowing from his blush. 

“Flirting with all the boys in this school. If all you wanted was to get my attention, you could have just asked. Now I got all these guys to fight off,” Peter hissed. “You’re too tempting. I mean, you’re just _so_ pretty. No wonder they can't resist you.” 

Harley’s blue eyes were half-lidded, lips parted as though he had something to say but refused to ruin the moment. 

Peter’s hand reached up to cup his face delicately. “Don’t flirt with other boys, Harley. It's just so unfair for them to want you when the only one who gets to have you is _me_.”

Harley burst forward to press their lips together, throwing his hands around Peter’s waist. Peter placed his other hand on the back of Harley’s neck and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. 

Peter’s lips parted and Harley’s teeth grazed his bottom lip. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and let his hand pull Harley’s hair out of its ponytail. Harley pulled back with a gasp.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Is that okay?” 

“That is so okay,” Harley replied, kissing him again. 

Peter let his fingers get tangled in Harley’s blond curls, loving how soft and delicate they were. Harley’s own hands squeezed his hips and Peter _pulled_ just a little. Harley gave a small whimper in response and kissed him rougher, teeth grazing along his bottom lip. 

They seperated reluctantly, both gasping for air. Peter let his forehead rest against Harley’s and smiled at him.

“This is probably the least romantic way I could possibly ask you this question,” Peter said. “But… Will you go to prom with me?” 

And Harley was so radiant, Peter lost the ability to think all over again. He lost himself in those blue eyes, that tanned and freckled skin, that curly blond hair. Nothing mattered anymore but the way Harley laughed, the way Harley spoke, the way Harley was _Harley_, so amazing and good and everything Peter had ever wanted. 

“I was hoping you would ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr [here!](https://high-quality-not.tumblr.com/)
> 
> give love to my dearest, [harp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace)
> 
> also [here's](https://open.spotify.com/user/3cinnamoncat3/playlist/1Ftf5aR07Ha3KcCtfjUe14?si=Z2KWN7bsSsK4EnuJrgkwAw) the spotify playlist for my parkner week fics. if you haven't already checked it out, go take a look! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
